Silver Tears
by lulunabo
Summary: Complete. When Riku confesses his feelings for Sora, things don't go as he hoped. In fact, they get a lot worse than expected. Warnings: Rape; hints of yaoi; hints of future SeiferxRiku.
1. Part 1

"I'm sorry."

Riku had expected to hear those words. Years ago, after they had returned home from their journey to other worlds, he had realized that his feelings for Sora had changed. How could they not, when he saw how much more caring and strong Sora had become throughout their journeys? Yet at that time, he was still too disoriented from the constant battles to admit them. All he had wanted was peace.

But the feelings didn't go away. They merely grew as Sora reached his own growth spurt and become a handsome young man. A good deal of the baby fat was gone from his face. Not only did his height shoot up, but he gained more muscle. Of course part of it was the fact that Sora continued to train daily, and though Riku certainly didn't slack off, he wasn't quite as dedicated as Sora. Riku figured that the idea of another battle was always somewhere in the back of his mind. He was the key blade master, after all. But for Riku, it was a reminder of what had happened.

With the changes in his looks, Sora began dating, and Riku realized he was jealous of those girls. It was during one of the times that Kairi was not dating Sora (because for some reason, they would break up, date someone else, then start seeing each other again) that Riku admitted his feelings to her. Kairi had told him that he should at least tell Sora, because the worst that could happen would be Sora saying he didn't feel the same way.

Riku felt that the worst that could happen would be Sora hating him. Instead, he just continued to stay friends, and though Kairi knew, she kept quiet herself.

And then came college. Riku had waited for his friends to graduate so that they could go together. It was a surprise when Sora had stated his interest in attending Twilight Town's college, an option available thanks to the new Gummi Ships available for such flights from Radiant Garden. The minute that news had become available to them via King Mickey, they had made several trips to Twilight Town to visit Sora's friends during vacation.

So with the trip to a different world and the added excitement of going to a new school, Riku had felt brave. It was like starting a new adventure, and it was time to finally admit to Sora.

Yes, he had expected to hear a rejection from Sora, but that did not mean that he had been hopeful. Sora hadn't dated for a while and Riku…well, he had never really been interested in dating at all, not with his focus on Sora.

He wanted to laugh at how stupid he felt, to yell at Sora to give him a chance at least, and to cry. Riku cursed the tears that formed in his eyes. He hadn't cried in forever! The results could have been worse after all. Sora could have been completely disgusted with him. Instead of slamming the door in his friends face, he was trying to reach out to Riku, which Riku could not allow. Touching him at this point would only make him more upset, so he jerked away.

"Riku, I'm sorry. I didn't…I mean, I just can't…"

"It's okay. I kinda figured," said Riku, mentally cursing the waver in his voice. "I just need some time, okay? I…I'll see ya."

"Wait!" Sora called out as he started to walk quickly away.

He paused for a second, then said, "I promise I'll be back. I just need to be alone."

He didn't wait for Sora to say another word, merely making his way out of the dorms and out into the night.

* * *

Alone was relative, Riku thought as he entered the dance club. Truth of the matter was, Riku hadn't been certain where he was going to go. He didn't want to go to his single, cramped dorm room, and he didn't want to talk to Kairi since Sora was probably going to be there anyway. Eventually he'd face them. They had gone through too much to break away like this. Anyway, at least he knew that neither Sora nor Kairi would abandon him, even if he was gay.

When the three of them had traveled to Twilight Town in order to see the college, they had passed the club. 'Ocean,' he had heard, was a pretty popular dance club for students, and not too far away from the college itself.

To his surprise, it was actually quite a nice place. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but the image in his head was more like that of a dingy bar. However, the tables around the dance floor were all covered in dark table clothes with a single candle on each table so people could sit and drink nearby if they wanted. The walls were painted to purposely look like the waves in an ocean, not that it was something one paid too much attention to with the alternating colored lights changing to the beat of the music. Through some glass doors was another part of the establishment that people playfully called 'land,' though that was not an official title. There, people were able to order drinks as well as to smoke if they wanted to. It was rather a good idea, Riku thought, so people could dance without the smoke, but also could sit, chat and smoke in the quieter part of the building. It was still odd, because only thick glass separated the two parts, so anyone could watch the dancers if they wanted. Riku nearly laughed, wondering how many drunkards had accidentally hit the glass trying to get to 'land.'

He walked onto the dance floor, mindful of those around him, and let the music dictate his motions. All he wanted was to forget his embarrassment for tonight. Tomorrow he'd worry about his actions and go back to being merely a friend to Sora. Some people tried to dance with him, but he would shift just a little, letting them know that he wanted to be alone. He noticed that some of the couples were of the same gender, and he wondered how it would feel if things had been different. Would Sora feel comfortable dancing so intimately in a club? He knew that the establishment had rules on what was and wasn't appropriate, so he knew that though people were willing to grind to a certain extent, he wouldn't have to worry about being molested in front of everyone.

And why he was thinking about such things was really beyond him. The point was to forget for one night, and here he was thinking about how much a person could get away with a significant other without getting thrown out!

He almost laughed, except that an arm sliding around his waist prevented the sound from emerging. His whole body stopped moving, and he nearly would have hit the person had a voice not stopped his arm.

"Why'd you stop, kitten?"

Oh, he knew that voice. He could not forget the time he had spent watching Twilight Town as Sora had slept to regain his memories. He knew Seifer and his band, as well as of Hayner, Pence and Olette. During the few times vacations, they had run across Seifer's gang too. To Riku's chagrin, the first words directed at him from Seifer were, "Who's the kitten?"

"What are you doing?" he said, trying to turn around, but stopped by Seifer's hands moving to his waist.

"Dancing, stupid," came the reply. He tried to say something witty, but the fact that Seifer was pressed up against him, forcing his body to sway with the music, and that the man was also aroused made it very difficult for him.

He shivered as Seifer licked his ear.

"You're crazy," he managed.

He knew that Seifer was smirking even without looking. "Why? You're dancing here all alone and expect people not to want to touch you?" Seifer ran a hand along Riku's naked abdomen. He jerked backwards in response, or tried to. Instead, he just ended up leaning back. Seifer took the opportunity to lick his neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he said a bit breathlessly. He should be panicking. He should move away. Seifer was probably just playing with him. But he so desperately wanted to be touched like this.

"I found a lemon, so I'm making lemonade," came the reply.

"You're drunk!"

Seifer snorted. "One drink doesn't make me drunk, kitten."

"You…"

"Shut up and dance already!"

Angry and confused with the situation, Riku finally managed to move with enough force to turn around. Seifer was undoubtedly handsome. He too had become taller, so now they stood nearly the same height. He had opted to keep his hair short, and no longer wore anything to cover it. Tonight, he had worn simple black slacks, boots and a sleeveless turtle neck shirt underneath his usual jacket.

Perhaps turning around was a mistake, because Seifer merely moved with him, pulling him once more against him. One of Seifer's hands moved downward to cup his ass while the other one moved to the back of his head. What he was given wasn't exactly a kiss, because it felt like he was being devoured. His momentary gasp left his mouth open, and Seifer took the opportunity to prove that his tongue was skilled in more things than sharp comments.

It was the type of contact that he craved. It was the feeling of someone finding him attractive. But it was not Sora.

Riku abruptly pulled away, and without a word, nearly ran out of the club. Seifer didn't try to stop him.

What had he been thinking? He cared for Sora, maybe even loved him, but instead he was making out with people he hardly knew just because they were attractive and Sora had rejected him?

He didn't pay attention to where he was going, and after berating himself for several good minutes, finally stopped to look at where he was.

"Well, what have we got here?" said the man approaching him. "You're pretty nice to look at. Wanna play?"

Riku took a step back, frowning. There was no way he was going to go with some random and creepy stranger. He heard footsteps behind him, and looked. There were more men approaching him.

It was right then that he realized he was in trouble.


	2. Part 2

Riku considered himself to be a good fighter. Nobody could really doubt this. He had three things valuable in a fight: speed, strength and power. However, he refused to even think of touching his dark powers in a fight against normal people. Perhaps it was foolish of him to not use any means necessary to defend himself, but after what he had done, he would never again try to access power that could lead to his friends getting hurt again.

The problem was that no matter how good a fighter he was, he was no match against several people appearing all at once, surrounding him and moving quickly to disable him. It was true that he could take out a few, but then the others would attack him. One person could do a lot of damage, but could not win against the mass.

He fell to his knees as he felt a blow to his back, barely managing to stop his face from meeting the concrete.

"Bitch," a man spat. Someone pushed him to the ground with their foot, holding him down and making it difficult to breath, while his hands and legs were held down. Riku vaguely wondered if this was how he was going to die. It would have been laughable, considering all he had been through. There was a slight temptation to draw on his powers, but then the memories of what he had become came to his mind.

Before he could think of much else, he felt a sharp sting at his neck and then the sensation of liquid being pushed into his system. Quickly, he felt his eyes become unfocused, and he blinked several times. His whole body felt weighed down by more than just the man above him. He wasn't certain if he could have gotten up.

"Just kill me," he slurred.

"Kill ya?" said one of the men. "I don't think so."

* * *

Riku weakly tugged at his bound hands, even though he knew that he couldn't break them with the drugs in his veins. He wasn't certain what they had put into him, but whatever it was made him too weak, and it was difficult to focus.

That didn't make him forget, however. He clearly remembered the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and how loud it suddenly seemed in his ears. It was then that he realized what they had in store for him. He remembered the feel of having his pants yanked down abruptly and how he tried to struggle away. And the pain…

It wasn't that he hadn't been hurt beforehand. Xemnas had certainly done wonders to his side, and sometimes it still throbbed just a little. But this pain wasn't just because of the sensation of something foreign entering him and tearing him, causing blood to run down his thighs. It was also the pain of being betrayed by other people, and the anger he felt at himself for being too weak.

After the first man had come, they had used a weak potion on him to make sure he wouldn't bleed to death, had drugged him some more, and moved him to a different location.

There, they had tied his arms above his head, and his legs spread, but secured so he couldn't kick. His mouth was gagged to make sure he couldn't call out for help.

The only thing that kept repeating in his head was how he was happy he was able to tell Sora how he felt before he died.

* * *

Seifer walked towards the club as if he owned the place. In truth, it was his cousin, Rufus, who owned this particular club, and a few others. Seifer hoped that perhaps eventually he could at least co-own this club, mostly because the very idea of such clubs angered his father beyond belief. Even now, he was fairly well-known, some even assuming he was the owner.

Most people had ideas of what this club was. A person could easily meet someone and take them to one of the many secluded rooms. It was all about lust, and whatever kinks a person could imagine. But in a way, it was safer, considering the security that they had in the building. Each room was videotaped to make sure that no one was abused….at least not without consent. However, there were quite a few couples that would come to have fun.

He figured that the first thing he would do before seeing Rufus would be to check up on the security room. He knew that Raijin had a shift that evening. Raijin had some weird speech quirks, but he was definitely good as a guard.

Seifer walked into the security room to hear Raijin say, "He looks kinda familiar, ya know? Hey, Seifer! This guy looks familiar, ya?"

Seifer walked over to the monitors to see what was going on. It took a few seconds for him to realize what he was seeing. He ignored the yells for him as he practically ran down the hallways. He knew the building as if it were his own home.

Protocol required that they call security to deal with issues such as violence. Seifer had never been one to follow the rules. He kicked the door open in a brave attempt to let off some steam. Killing would definitely get him in trouble. When that didn't work quite as well as he wanted, he punched the nearest individual in his way before grabbing the man currently fucking Riku, and slamming him into the wall.

"I suggest you all back away," said Seifer to the rest of the stunned men in the room. "Or else I'll make sure you'll never walk properly ever again."

* * *

Rufus studied Seifer. He had taught him everything he knew about clubs and how to run them. He was fairly sure that beating clients was not part of the training. Despite Seifer clearly knowing that such actions were frowned upon, Rufus was certain the young man didn't regret his actions one bit.

Rufus sighed.

"If you were anyone else, I would probably fire you right now for your actions. We could have been in huge trouble."

"I know you'll cover me on this. Those bastards deserved everything I gave them. I barely even touched them."

Rufus rubbed his temples. Seifer was a stubborn individual, but he also had a very strong sense of what was right and wrong. It was sometimes a bit of a skewered sense, true, but overall, he was usually correct in his assumptions. He was just worried that he was a tad easy to manipulate.

"Seifer, you're not a stupid individual. When you run a business such as this, you can't go around beating people up. That's why we have security to diffuse the situation."

"The situation never should have happened in the first place!" The fact that Seifer was angry enough to slam a fist into the chair made him raise an eyebrow. It was true that circumstances were beginning to look as if the boy had been raped, but Seifer's….rather passionate display was unexpected.

"How did you know that he was being raped? Or drugged for that matter?"

"Because I know him! I saw him earlier. He was upset about something, but I don't think he'd sell his body for any reason."

"You don't have any proof otherwise."

"That's not the point."

"This is the whole point. If he was a willing participant, it's possible that we could end up in trouble for your actions. Even if he wasn't, we could still be in trouble."

Seifer shrugged his shoulders, clearly not worried.

Rufus decided that there was no point in continuing. He'd just be ignored anyway.

* * *

It was like every other infirmary, really: White, with more white, and the smell of cleaning solutions to make things sterile. Riku's skin was already quite pale, but his surroundings made him look even more so.

Seifer figured that the ordeals probably also didn't help.

Nonetheless, there was no doubting the fact that Riku was definitely nice to look at.

Seifer wasn't too picky when it came to gender. He definitely had a tendency to go for attractive looking individuals. But it wasn't the only factor really.

With Riku, it was the way he stood. He looked as if he were ready to fight. In fact, Seifer noticed the first time that they met that Riku would check his surroundings, almost as if he were calculating in his head what could happen, and what he would do. Yet his eyes…well, as cliché as it sounded, they looked haunted. Just as he could take in his surroundings quickly, he also seemed at times unfocused, his brows furrowed. He looked as if he were thinking about something that bothered him, but Seifer couldn't figure out what. Nothing he had noticed specifically seemed to set off these random, unfocused moments. And he often appeared tense as if he were ready to leap into action.

Seifer wanted to figure out this puzzle. He knew it probably had everything to do with Sora. How could he forget the weird things that had happened years before? So the fact that he was around Sora made it crystal clear that Riku had some weird background too.

Now, however, he merely looked like a tired, young boy. Seifer wasn't surprised. The doctor had told them that his assumptions had been correct. Riku had definitely been beaten, drugged and raped. He had even admitted that was what had happened.

Riku's eyes snapped open as he moved closer. Seifer was impressed. He had figured Riku would have been too exhausted to move, and would probably sleep for a few good hours.

"Do you need any painkillers?" he asked. He wasn't going to ask Riku if he was all right. He knew the answer to that one would be 'no.' How could anyone be all right after what had happened?

"I'm already numb," said Riku, closing his eyes. "Why did you save me, anyway?"

"That's kinda weird question, don't you think?"

"You barely know me."

Seifer sat down in a chair near the bed, stretching his legs.

"That's true."

Riku frowned. "That's all you're going to say? You beat up a few of them."

"Assholes deserved it."

"That still doesn't make sense."

"I work here, too."

"You were angry."

Seifer looked at Riku, who was staring at him. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Seifer sat up straighter, the questions starting to slightly anger him. He hated when people questioned his actions, especially in such a situation where he had indeed been correct.

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not. It's just weird that you helped me even if you have no reason. I know you're not very fond of Sora, and you know I hang out with him."

Seifer scowled. He didn't make it a secret that he wasn't friends with Sora, or any other person that he hung out with. But Riku…he couldn't really deny that he wanted to learn more about him, including a few inappropriate things that he wouldn't mention at that point.

With a sigh, Riku closed his eyes. "You're odd."

"So I've been told. Do you…want me to call your friends?"

For a few seconds, he wondered if perhaps Riku had fallen asleep.

"Soon," said Riku, shifting onto his side and curling up a little bit, not quite into a fetal position. Seifer was surprised that Riku didn't hide the tears that slipped onto the pillow.

Despite what Seifer figured most people would do, he did not look away.

Fin Silver Tears

Notes: So why did I end this here? Mostly because the title really has to do with the pain caused to Riku here, and though I do plan to write more about the continuing relationship between them, I felt that would not fit at this moment. I want to set the continuation in the future after Riku feels a bit more comfortable being around people.

So Silver Tears ends here.

BTW, I was rather inspired by Love Mode for the clubs shown here, as well as the way Seifer ends up barging his way in to help Riku. So just a disclaimer again that all characters belong to their respective owners and thank you, Love Mode, for your inspiration. Seifer and Rufus would definitely make good club owners.


End file.
